Czech Translation
This is the Czech translation of Caine's Arcade Czech Translation 00:11 'CAINE:' "Jmenuji se Caine a je mi 9 let. 00:13'' CAINE: Moje herna se jmenuje Caine's Arcade. Je otevřená jen ve všední dny a je opravdu levná." ''00:21 'GEORGE:' "Caine musí jít do každé herny, kterou vidí. Miluje vstupenky, hraní her, ceny... Takže bylo úplně přirozené, že si postavil svou vlastní hernu. '00:32 'GEORGE:' Hrozně ho baví dívat se, jak se věci staví. Rozebírá všechny svoje hračky, aby viděl, jak fungují. Neumí je pak znovu poskládat, ale rozebírá je. ''00:40'' '''GEORGE: Caine strávil letní prázdniny u mě v práci. Prodáváme autosoučástky ve východním L.A. 00:48 'CAINE:' Můj táta má hodně krabic. Vyvážíme součástky. Já ty krabice pak rozstříhám a vyrábím z nich svoje vlastní hry. 00:55 'CAINE: '''Tohle je první hra, kterou jsem vyrobil. Tu obruč jsem dostal v Shakeyho pizzérii, je fakt super. '01:02 '''GEORGE: Přilepil to na tu krabici a nabízel lidem, že si můžou za pěťák zahrát. Začal tou malou hrou a postupně ty hry byly lepší a lepší, až nakonec zabral celý obchod. 01:15 'NIRVAN:' Caina jsem potkal náhodou. Potřeboval jsem kliku na svou Corollu z roku 1996... (Nirvan, Cainův první zákazník) 01:22 'NIRVAN: ...'tak jsem přijel do tohoto obchodu s použitými autosoučástkami a narazil jsem na tuhle propracovanou hernu z lepenky. 01:29 'NIRVAN: '''Zeptal jsem se, kolik stojí jedna hra, a on na to, že za dolar dostanu čtyři kola, ale za dva dolary dostanu Hrací Kartu. Já na to, kolik kol dostanu s tou Hrací Kartou? S Hrací Kartou dostaneš 500 kol. Koupil jsem si Hrací Kartu." '01:43 '''CAINE: "Mám tuhle Hrací Kartu, která má platnost jeden měsíc a na kterou dostaneš 500 kol na jakékoli hře, což je fakt výhodné. Pak jsem si vyrobil svou vlastní kancelář. Má to něco jako reproduktor, na druhé straně, přes který můžu mluvit. Mám žetony, vizitky, hrací karty, ceny. První ceny, které jsem používal, byly moje staré hračky, jako třeba auta. Brrrm. 02:08 'CAINE: '''Měl jsem rád autodráhy, když jsem byl malý. '02:10 '''GEORGE: "Pracuju ze zadní kanceláře a takhle jsem od něho měl celé léto klid. On pracoval na své herně, já jsem pracoval na eBay." 02:19 'CAINE:' "Další hra, kterou jsem postavil, byl fotbal. Nejdřív tam nebyli žádní brankáři. Lidi říkali, že je to moc jednoduché, tak jsem koupil vojenské brankáře, to jsou moji blokaři. Řekl jsem jim, a co teď, je to pořád lehké? Je to docela těžké, takže dostaneš dva lístky, když se ti tohle podaří. Dávám tomu čtyři hvězdičky, těžká hra, náročná hra. Čtyři hvězdičky." 02:44 'GEORGE:' "Jednou za mnou Caine přišel a říká, tati, chtěl bych koupit jeřábek. Zeptal jsem se ho, proč si ho nepostavíš? Tak si vzal hák, přivázal k němu kus příze, a pak přidělal malou kolejnici na vrch krabice, a já na to, no tohle? On přišel na to, jak vyrobit jeřábek z příze a háku." 03:04 'CAINE:' A tady jsou sluneční brýle. Tyhle mám nejradši. Hvězdné sluneční brýle. 03:10 'GEORGE:' "Koupil si kalkulačky a dal je na každou hru, a já se ho ptám, k čemu to je?" 03:15 'CAINE:' "Ty kalkulačky jsou tady kvůli bezpečnosti, abych poznal, jestli je ta hrací karta pravá, nebo falešná. Na zadní straně každé hrací karty je bezpečnostní kód, takže když přijdeš sem, musíš to zapnout, vložíš tam ten kód a zmáčkneš potvrzovací tlačítko, a vyjede ti velké číslo. Tak poznáš, jestli je ta hrací karta pravá." 03:39 'GEORGE:' "Můj táta otevřel tenhle obchod v roce 1955. Máme tu použité autosoučástky. Převážná většina našeho obchodu je teď na internetu, protože už nechodí tolik lidí, co dřív, takže Cainova šance, že mu přijde aspoň jeden zákazník, je dost malá. Caine vždycky čeká venku, sedí na své židličce a snaží se lidi přesvědčit, aby si zahráli, ale nemá moc štěstí." 04:03 'CAINE:' "Caine's Arcade, velkolepé otevření." 04:06 'GEORGE:' "Ale on to nikdy nevzdá. Pořád zametá a utírá prach z her, čeká na zákazníky. 04:14 'GEORGE: '''To tričko nosí jen o víkendu, když je jeho herna otevřená. Je na něj opravdu pyšný, protože si ho sám vymyslel a navrhl. '04:24 'GEORGE: '''Když se Caine po prázdninách vrátil do školy, začal všem říkat, že má vlastní hernu, a nikdo mu nevěřil. Tak to tričko nechce nosit do školy, protože se bojí, že si z něho děcka budou dělat srandu. Víš, jak to je, řekl jim, hej, já mám vlastní hernu, a oni na to, jo, jo, jasně. Jednoho dne přiběhla moje sekretářka do kanceláře, Georgi, tomu nikdy neuvěříš. Někdo hraje v Cainově herně. A já na to, že to není možné! Tak jsem se díval bezpečnostní kamerou, sledoval jsem ho." '05:02 'NIRVAN:' "A já tam hraju miniaturní fotbal, miniaturní basketbal. A pak, když dostanete bod, tak on vleze do té krabice a stranou té krabice protáhne lístky." 05:13 'CAINE:' "Jako v opravdových arkádových hrách, lístky vylezou spodem." 05:17 'NIRVAN:' "A já si říkal, ten kluk je génius." 05:22 'GEORGE:' "Nirvan přišel jeden den zpátky, když tu Caine nebyl, a zeptal se mě, jestli by mi nevadilo, kdyby o Cainově herně natočil krátký film. A já na to, že je to tu vlastně takový vtípek, že on je jeho jediný zákazník." 05:36 'NIRVAN: '"Byl jsem v šoku. Caine prodal jen jednu hrací kartu? Vždyťa ta hrací karta je fakt výborná koupě." 05:41 'GEORGE:' "A tak Nirvan řekl, co když se mi podaří sehnat mu pár zákazníků? A já na to, že to by mu udělalo hroznou radost. Kdybys mu sehnal jednoho zákazníka, byl by šťastný." 05:49 'NIRVAN:' "A v ten moment se zrodil plán pozvat všechny v L.A., ať si přijdou zahrát do Cainovy herny. Chtěli jsme ho překvapit davem lidí, kteří by přišli do jeho herny v neděli odpoledne." 05:59 'GEORGE:' "Já si říkám, kdo přijde na vrakoviště v neděli odpoledne, ve východním L.A.? No vážně, kdo by se tak mohl ukázat?" 06:09 'NIRVAN:' "Pak jsem vytvořil událost na Facebooku, což kamarád sdílel na Hidden L.A., které má přes 230 tisíc fanoušků. A najednou to bylo po celém internetu." 06:16 'GEORGE:' "Nirvan to dal na interent, a najednou, během asi hodiny, tu byli z NBC News." 06:21 'NIRVAN:' "Pak se to dostalo na titulní stránku Redditu, což je jak být na titulní straně internetu." 06:26 'GEORGE:' "Začal jsem si číst ty komentáře. Hrozně bych tam chtěl být, ale žiju v New Yorku. Chtěl bych tam být, ale žiju v Evropě. A já si říkám, ty bláho. Najednou to bylo velké. Plán byl, že vezmu Caina do Shakyho pizzérie, tam si zahrajeme nějaké hry, dáme si oběd, zatímco Nirvan nachystá velkou party. Caine vůbec netuší, co se děje, a až se vrátíme, bude ho čekat to největší překvapení jeho života." 06:53 'NIRVAN:' "Cílem je dostat sem co nejvíc lidí a udělat tak Cainovi radost." 07:08 'GEORGE:' "Caine umírá touhou mít jednoho zákazníka ve své herně, takže Caine bude nejpřekvapenějším klukem na celém světě." 07:15 'NIRVAN:' "Hej, my jsme nachystaní. Asi za minutu tu bude. " 07:25 'GEORGE:' "Caine, můžeme jít dnes domů dřív? Stejně jsme neměli žádné zákazníky." 07:29 'CAINE:' "Ne." 07:31 'GEORGE:' "Ne? Ale no tak, táta je unavený." 07:33 'GEORGE:' "Není možná." 07:34 'GEORGE:' "Není možná?" 07:40 'GEORGE: '''Tak jsme zpátky, Caine.... '07:47 '''DAV MIMO OBRAZOVKU JÁSÁ 07:49 ''CAINE Usmívá se :) - Směje se... SMĚJE SE! :D'' 07:50 'GEORGE: '''Páni! Co se to tu děje? Vypadá to, že máme konečně nějaké zákazníky." '08:01 '''NIRVAN: "Ahoj Caine." 08:15 'Dav *skanduje*: "Přišli jsme si hrát." '08:23 'NIRVAN:' "Tak, všichni, tohle je Caine." 08:24 'Dav: "Ahoj, Caine!" '08:26 'NIRVAN:' "Caine, tohle jsou všichni. Všichni tihle lidi si přišli zahrát ve tvé herně. Věděl jsi, že přijdou?" 08:33 'CAINE:' "Ne." 08:34 'NIRVAN:' "Jsi připravený otevřít svou hernu?" 08:36 'CAINE:' "Jasně." 08:37 'NIRVAN:' "Dobrá, lidi, co jste sem přišli dělat?" 08:39 'Dav: "Přišli jsme si hrát!" '08:41 'NIRVAN:' "Pusťe se do toho, vítejte v Cainově herně." 00:00 ''Zpěv'': 08:43 'Tak, C by mohlo být jako kartón ('c'ardboard), '08:46 'a A jako arkáda, '08:48 'ale to A by taky mohlo být jako autosoučástky, '08:49 'protože ta herna je v obchodě jeho táty. '08:52 'A I musí být představivost ('i'magination), '08:54 'které má ten kluk spoustu. '08:56 'A N jako kebule ('n'oggin), '08:58 'kde se ten nápad zrodil. '09:00 'Ale pak to E '09:02 'Dav: oh ano, to E! '09:03 'oh ano to E, '09:02 'Dav: oh ano to E! '09:05 'no, to E musí být jako všichni ('e'verybody), '09:08 'Dav: to jsi ty a já! '09:10 'protože všichni jsou ti, kdo jsou pozvaní a přišli si sem hrát. '09:13 'Pokud máš odvahu zkusit své štěstí, přijď si zahrát do Cainovy herny. '09:19 'Oh, Cainova herna, '09:20 'oh Cainova herna! '09:21 'Oh, Cainova herna, '09:22 'oh Cainova herna! '09:23 'je nejlepší herna z lepenky, která kdy byla postavená! '09:26 'KDY POSTAVENÁ! '09:27 'Vyzvedněte si hrací kartu, '09:29 'a pojďte si všichni hrát. '09:32 'Pokud máš odvahu zkusit své štěstí, '09:34 'přijď si zahrát do Cainovy herny!* '09:45 '(Jásot) '09:48 'Plácneme si! '09:49 'Titulky '10:07 'CAINE:' "V první řadě bych rád věděl, kdo jsou všichni ti lidi. To jsou tvoji kamarádi? 10:14 'CAINE:' Když jsem vyšel ven, říkal jsem si, je tohle doopravdy, nebo se mi to jen zdá? 10:24 'CAINE:' Tak jsem vyšel ven... a oni to byli opravdoví lidi... a oni fakt ''hráli ty hry. '10:36 '''CAINE: Když jsme přijížděli, slyšel jsem, viděl jsem spoustu lidí a myslel jsem si, hmm, já nevím, asi nějaký průvod někde kolem. 10:42 'CAINE:' Ale pak jsem je viděl. A pomyslel jsem si, že tu jsou kvůli mně, a oni byli! '[10:51] 'CAINE: A já byl pyšný. '''10:53 '''Titulky: "Pomozte přispět na Cainův stipendijní fond" Category:Czech Category:Translation